


Blindfolds and Stilettos

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On principle, Steve hated being blindfolded. Considering his line of work, it always spelled out bad things. However, he didn’t hate it enough to not let Natasha do it to him, especially since he knew he wasn’t in danger and also because he knew it typically led to very sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolds and Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is just porn, not much to say about it. I said i would write it on tumblr and now I finally have. Directly inspired by the lovely fic [Whip the Blankets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1283482)

On principle, Steve hated being blindfolded. Considering his line of work, it always spelled out bad things. However, he didn’t hate it enough to not let Natasha do it to him, especially since he knew he wasn’t in danger and also because he knew it typically led to very sexy times.

Right now, he was blindfolded, naked and sitting on the edge of her bed. He knew she had something special planned and that helped soothe some of his nerves about feeling so exposed. Soon, he heard the click-clack of heels echoing on the floorboard and his heart sped up. Natasha definitely wasn’t wearing heels the last time he saw her.

The noise stopped directly in front of him and he sighed when he felt her hand run down his chest,

"Natasha—"

He was slapped. His cheek tingled at the contact and he sucked in a breath, suddenly aroused.

She tisked as her nails skimmed over his thighs and he did his best not to shiver.

"Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to."

"Alright."

He was slapped again (he tried his damndest to not lean into it because he needed the contact like fire needed air to burn).

"Alright, what?"

They hadn’t done a scene like this in a while and Steve was immensely grateful.

"Alright ma’am."

"Good boy," Natasha purred, resting her hands on his hips. They radiated warmth from the spot and Steve wished more than anything that he could see her. The praise felt good though, like there wasn’t anything else in the world that could feel better.

"I have a plan for us today," she said close enough to him that he could feel her breath ghosting over his ear. "First, I’m going to walk all over you in my pretty heels. Then, you’re going to eat out my pussy. And finally, I’m going to fuck you until you come. You like the sound of that?"

Steve sucked in another breath because that sounded about the nicest thing he had ever heard.

"Yes, ma’am."

"Good. Get on the floor, on your stomach, and don’t take off your blindfold until I tell you to."

Steve did what she asked, although a little awkwardly because he was hard and he couldn’t see. But he made it onto the floor and the cool floorboards felt good against his feverish skin. Her heels clacked up to him and his heart started beating rapidly again. 

The pointed end of her heel was sharp and Steve gasped when she made the first step. She wasn’t delicate with it and if Steve wasn’t a super soldier, he might have bruised. Either way, he felt his cock pulse at the feeling. He had never felt so used in his life and it was wonderful. He was aching by the time she walked over his entire back, trying very hard not to grind against the floor like a dog. 

She walked back and forth, while Steve began to feel more and more humiliated in the best way possible. She made a stray comment or two about him being “Slightly better than the floor” and it got his blood roaring. She kicked him when he couldn’t take it and started to rub himself on the floorboards, friction be damned. 

He groaned, but this did nothing to deter his arousal.

"Roll over and take your blindfold off."

Steve did so quickly and was shocked to see that she had changed clothing. She was wearing a skin tight black dress that hung low against her cleavage and did nothing to hide from the imagination. Her heels were candy apple red and Steve was happy to know that they had walked all over him. Steve licked his lips at the sight of her and she smiled back at him.

"Like what you see?"

Steve nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

She walked over to him, slow and steady, and when she stepped over him, legs spread slightly, he could see that she wasn’t wearing any underwear and he whimpered.

"Like this too?" She asked, hiking up the dress a little to show more and Steve had to swallow several times before answering again,

"Yes ma’am."

His head was dizzy with arousal, his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, and he made a grateful noise in the back of his throat when she lowered herself over him. He groaned when she was directly above him, out of reach unless he sat up, close enough that he could smell her and see her outer labia. He felt his cock twitch, frustrated and bit back another groan when she ran her finger down the slit.

"How much do you want this?"

"A lot, ma’am," he choked out. 

"You wanna eat me out?"

"Y-yes m’am."

"Good," she smiled and slid the rest of the way onto his mouth. She ground up against his lips, spreading her wetness around, before she gave him the go ahead. He pulled himself up a little to have better leverage before he ran his tongue down between her folds. She lets him play for a long time, pressing his tongue against her cunt to lick up her wetness (She knew he loved eating out more than anything and loved the taste of her like a drug). He slurped and kissed and worshiped as she slowly rocked herself into his mouth. 

She yanked on his hair with the order, “Finish it,” and he moved to quickly lap up at her swollen hard clit. He knew he wasn’t allowed to use his hands, but he could imagine pressing his fingers in her where she’d be hot and slick. He knew if he could get his angle just right she would squirt, which was his favorite thing to watch her do.

Right now, he just focused on her clit, earning an extra hard hair tug when he lazily circled his tongue around the bud instead of letting her finish. His cock was wet by the time he started to eagerly lap at her and he could hear her breath get higher and higher in pitch. She squeezed her legs around his face, building until she was tight as a bow and the she finally shuddered with a gasp and a gush of wetness went down his chin.

Natasha stood off of him shakily and quickly composed herself while she walked to a drawer with those impeccable heels. Steve watched the sway of her ass in that tight dress and he licked his lips to savor the taste of her. He was beyond hard, his cock steadily dribbling precum against his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to touch himself and watch her but he knew something better was in store.

She put on her harness and held out two dildos. One was ribbed and shorter while the other was bigger and thicker.

"Which one do you want?"

Steve bit his lip as his cock throbbed. “The big one, please.”

She smiled like she knew he was going to pick that all along and shook her head, “You’re such a slut.”

His blood soared and she still had that look like she knew all of his buttons and was going to push every single one of them.

She got lube and told him to get over to the bed and lean over it, which he did eagerly, his cock swaying with each step. He felt a little more grounded with his hands on the mattress and this helped when she pressed a slim finger in him, clearly intending on teasing him.

He had been waiting for it; he was needy and he tried to urge her, “Come on, Nat…” but received a slap to his ass for his troubles.

She eventually pressed in a second finger and he groaned in gratitude, even though it wasn’t enough. He squirmed, head down, and spread his legs wider with a moan when she brushed against his prostate. Her fingers stilled inside him and he pushed back against them, frustrated.

"You want more, baby boy?"

He shuddered at her nickname and managed to say, “Yes ma’am.”

She pushed in a third finger and Steve groaned. “Like this you mean?”

"Yes," he hissed, still eager for more. She began to finger fuck him for real and it was good, even though it wasn’t enough. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back and his face was hot as he got closer and closer the edge. She was jabbing his prostate mercilessly and it was wonderful and not enough.

Then suddenly she backed away from him and he was left hanging and he whined. His cock was so wet it had left a giant wet spot on the comforter of the bed and his balls were so swollen they hurt.

"Natasha—"

She slapped his ass, a warning hit by the strength of it, but he was too far gone to care. 

"Nat please—"

She slapped him again, harder, and said in a low voice, “Do I need to get out my Widow bites for you?”

He shook his head because, while sometimes he needed that type of pain it wasn’t right now, “No ma’am, sorry ma’am.”

"Are you going to behave?"

"Yes ma’am."

"Good. Because if you don’t I’m going to get the cuffs and a cock ring and leave you here, got it?"

He shuddered because he had no doubt she would. “Yes ma’am.”

There was an excruciating pause—long enough Steve began to fear that she really wouldn’t fuck him—but then he felt her hands on his cheeks, pushing them apart and he felt the weight of her dildo running down his crack. It was slick when it pressed against his hole, not quite pushing in and he knew this was punishment. 

He didn’t say anything for fear of reprimand but he tried to breathe through his nose to calm himself when the toy shallowly fucked him, rubbing against his outer rim and driving him mad. 

He had his head down against the mattress by the time she finally—finally—pushed in in one long stroke. He was glad he had picked the big toy because it was filling him up like nothing ever had. She fucked him slowly but hard. Each deep thrust inside him made him struggle for breath because he was so full and so aroused he didn’t know what to do with himself.

It didn’t take long before he felt that tugging in his gut. It kept building and building with each magnificent stroke inside him and then Natasha hit his prostate just right and he cried out, thighs shaking and his whole back arching. He seemed to come forever with her milking him out for all he was worth and then he collapsed onto the bed, oddly exhausted.

Natasha pulled out and took off the harness. When Steve opened his eyes again she was sitting beside him, two fingers in her pussy, red-faced and wild. If he wasn’t so thoroughly fucked out, he would have helped her, but as it were he simply just watched her as she came. When she settled down she turned to him and ran her fingers through his hair, watching as he shivered into her touch.

“How do you feel?”

“Good. Subby,” he answered drowsily and she laughed.  

“Hold on,” she said and got up to the bathroom. When she returned she had a warm cloth and had Steve roll over so she could clean the cum and sweat off of him.

“Do you want any food? Water?” She asked when she was done fussing over him.

“I could eat,” he said with a similar dopey expression.

She laughed again, “Of course you could. I’ll get it for you.”

She left and Steve listened to the click clack of her heels as she went and he felt like the luckiest guy alive.


End file.
